


Chase

by keitolino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige takes Yuya out for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.
> 
> written back in 2008, publishing it here now for organizing purposes.

"Seriously, Shige, why did I have to come here?" Yuya complained and sat down on the spot. Shige frowned and watched down to him, sighed then and shrugged. He could hear how annoyed Yuya was, calling him 'Shige'. "We are not there yet." He said almost too quiet for anyone to notice and sat down next to Yuya. "You are so unromantically!"

They had been walking for the last two hours, and Yuya slowly didn’t feel his feet anymore. Shige literally chased him upwards, downwards- jumping over fences and tiny ditches. And still, they didn’t get to the place he wanted to show him yet? Yuya pouted and folded his arms. "Sorry." Shige murmured.

"I don’t care. I don’t want to go on with you. I want to go back, immediately." Shige watched at him. "Why? I wanted to tell you... erm, show you something." Almost disappointed, he stood up again. Yuya watched up to him now. It was about to get dark.

"Let’s hurry back before it gets dark." But Yuya got suspicious now. Shige wanted to tell him something? "Can't you just tell me here?" He blinked but Shige shook his head. "Not the right place." "How long do we need to go on?" Yuya asked and stretched his arm to Shige to touch his hand. "No, I will take you home…" Shige sighed and gazed into the sky.

Yuya smiled his unbearable never-say-No!-to-me-smile. "But I want to go there now." Shige frowned once more. The way like Yuya acted now, and no matter how often he acted like that, was something Shige could not get used to. Yuya gave him a hard time concentrating. "Sure?" Yuya nodded and made Shige smile again. He took Shige’s hand, which he touched before, tighter and stood up. "Let’s go!"

They kept walking, Shige in the lead of course, until they reached a big field which was free from trees and ditches. Shige smiled complacently and turned to Yuya, who was amazed- just by the scenery he saw. "Wow, Shige this is-" As he was watching the view, which was obviously not everything Shige wanted to show him, his eyes widened though.

"Yuya, a tiny bit more…!" Aware of Yuya’s moods, Shige talked cautiously. But could Yuya get angry now? The view was wonderful and he seemed to be very touched by it. Shige felt happy, pointed into a direction and watched at Yuya. Only slowly Yuya took off his eyes from the environment and watched at Shige. "Still?" No sense of angriness at all.

Shige took Yuya’s hand gently and walked into the middle of the field. The closer they got, the more Yuya drew closer to Shige’s side. The grass was high, a bit wet and delicately green. Again, Shige turned round to Yuya as they arrived in the middle. A wide smile appeared on his face as he noticed Yuya was still impressed.

His shoulders were touched, and faster than Yuya could notice, he was pressed against Shige’s chest. "Still accusing me of having no sense for romantic?" He whispered close to Yuya’s ear and smiled, who shook his head. "Shige-" Shige laid a finger onto Yuya’s lips to silent him. Cautiously, he searched for the proper words in his head. It would be unforgivable to destroy it now.

"I wanted to show you this field- because it resembles me." Shige started off, watched Yuya closely to catch each expression. But Yuya did not change his impressed face, just watched around until he found Shige’s face in front of him again. "It resembles you?" He asked quietly and laid his arms around him too.

Shige nodded. He started stroking Yuya’s cheek and had one arm still around him. "The size of this field- this is how much I’m fond you." Yuya blinked, and he felt his mouth slowly opened. "But-" He watched around and then faced Shige again.

"And the beauty- I thought it resembles you." Yuya started smiling-, he was just too impressed to change anything on his face for a long time. But now, he smiled. He raised his arm and stroked through Shige’s hair. "Which equals we have to be together?" He whispered lowly and his heart increased beating.

"It does- I love you." Shige smiled as well, drew his face closer and caught Yuya’s lips for a sweet, first kiss. He held him tighter to his own body and then watched at him again- awaiting an answer. It seemed Yuya immediately excused everything Shige did to him before- the long way up here for just those words. "I do love you too." 

Another kiss as they hugged each other in the middle of the field, the sun going down above them.


End file.
